The present invention is related to an egress support system, and in particular to a model-based egress controller for supporting egress operations.
First responders and other emergency personnel are required to make decisions regarding the allocation of resources when responding to an emergency situation, including how to coordinate resources to save occupants within the building, minimize risk to the first responders, and protect property. In addition, these decisions must typically be made on a time scale consistent with the evolution of the threat, which can require decision-making within seconds or minutes. First responders often have limited information regarding the location of a threat and/or the location of occupants within a building or region. Without further information, first responders may not be able to allocate resources in the most effective manner.
In addition, occupants within a building are typically provided with static instructions regarding egress procedures for exiting a building. For example, egress instructions may be limited to signs within a building illustrating the location of exits and/or exit signs illustrating the presence of an exit. Thus, the egress instructions provided to occupants are based solely on the nearest exit, and do not incorporate dynamic data such as the location of a detected threat.